Dye packs for toilet tank leak detection are known and have been configured in different ways. Some examples of dye leak detection systems in the prior art are seen in the following United States patents:
Pavilik, U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,222, shows a lever handle external to the tank connected by a line to a dye pack to raise and lower the dye pack into the water.
Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,350, discloses a vertically adjustable, rotatable hanger for supporting two dispensers for adding chemical products or dye to a toilet tank.
Hegge, U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,692, illustrates a vertically adjustable safety hanger for two toilet cleansing packs.
Mizzuno, U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,988, discloses an apparatus to store and dispense chemical products in solid, liquid, or gel state. The products are stored in a reservoir as solute. Water is introduced to the reservoir through an inlet valve on top of the apparatus, creating a solution. The solution is held until the water level in the tank decreases by flushing. The solution is then released through an outlet valve into the tank, where it is carried into the bowl.
Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,902, shows a device for the addition of a liquid chemical product to the toilet tank, using a reservoir external to the tank. Air pressure regulates the mixing of water with product.
While the above-described devices serve to deliver chemical products to the water in a toilet tank, none of them will test both the fill valve and the flapper valve. None will test the fill valve automatically and continuously, without human intervention. None will selectively dispense a liquid test dye into the water immediately when needed. Nor will they dispense two different dyes for testing leaks, and also dispense one or two different chemical products such as disinfecting cleaners.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a toilet chemical dispensing system that will test both the fill valve and the flapper valve.
There is a further need to provide a toilet chemical dispensing system that will test the fill valve automatically and continuously, without human intervention.
There is a yet further need to provide a toilet chemical dispensing system that will selectively dispense a liquid test dye into the water immediately when needed.
There is a still further need to provide a toilet chemical dispensing system that will dispense two different dyes for testing leaks, and also dispense one or two different chemical products such as disinfecting cleaners.